Hanging (or otherwise displayed) artworks generally feature a two-dimensional quality that offers a consistent and cohesive viewing experience. Such images may be formed through any traditional means. For instance, two-dimensional images may be photographs, pencil or ink illustrations, paintings, and/or electronically generated images. With two-dimensional images, a viewer sees the same image when viewing the work from any vantage point relative to the displayed artwork, regardless of the intensity, color, and/or angle of light cast upon the displayed artwork.
Some artwork producers have experimented with layered works, or artworks that involve the layering of two-dimensional images. These works generally involve a base image layered beneath one or more completely “clear” overlays (i.e., both transparent and imageless overlays). Alternatively, existing works may feature a closely spaced layering of one or more two-dimensional images stacked above a transparent and backlit base image.
While these existing layering techniques may achieve an interesting aesthetic effect (highlighting, distortion of certain aspects of an image, melding aspects of two or more images such that they appear as one, etc.), current techniques do not result in adaptive artworks that may be specifically configured to provide a desired illusion of a three-dimensional volume with shifting color and/or spatial relationships as the viewer moves past the work and/or as the light cast upon the artwork changes in color, intensity, and/or angle.